El pájaro muerto
by Eleuven
Summary: Sirius odiaba las cenas. Larga mesa de roble, sillas a juego, candelabros, el único sonido el tintineo de los cubiertos de plata contra la porcelana. A veces su madre hablaba: "Siéntate bien", "come bien", "habla bien". Esa noche, Sirius Black se fugó de casa y nunca volvió. (SB, JP, ONE-SHOT)
**El pájaro muerto**

Sirius odiaba las cenas. Larga mesa de roble, sillas a juego, candelabros, el único sonido el tintineo de los cubiertos de plata contra la porcelana. A veces su madre hablaba: "Siéntate bien", "come bien", "habla _bien_ ". Los elfos domésticos iban y venían.

Regulus odiaba las cenas. Odiaba las miradas furtivas, los suspiros imperceptibles, odiaba preferir el silencio a que su padre hablara. Siempre estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que decía, pero le habría gustado que Orion lo dijera más por convicción y menos por provocación.

Al menos esperó al postre para hacerlo.

–Ayer arrestaron a varios –dijo–. Los vecinos magos de un tal Gilbert trataron de protegerlo diciendo que habían sido ellos quienes le dieron una varita robada.

Walburga sacudió la cabeza y sus largos pendientes se balancearon.

–A lo que hemos llegado –murmuró.

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron miradas. Regulus la mantuvo, pero Sirius la bajó enseguida y siguió comiendo en silencio.

–La cantidad de magos casados con sangre sucia… y estoy hablando de completos muggles sin ninguna habilidad mágica, es espeluznante –añadió Orion.

–El amigo del amo, ese Lupin, tiene una madre sangre sucia –dijo uno de los elfos domésticos mientras recogía la mesa.

–Cállate, Kreacher –espetó Sirius mirándolo con odio.

Walburga tomó un sorbo de vino antes de decir:

–Eso yo no lo sabía.

–No me pareció una información relevante, madre.

–Pero tu mejor amigo es James Potter –intervino Regulus, intentando aplacar los ánimos–, y él es sangre limpia, ¿no?

–La sangre limpia o sucia de mis amigos no es asunto tuyo, así que cierra la boca.

–No le hables así a tu hermano –dijo su madre con severidad.

Sirius calló y se concentró en el trozo de tarta que tenía delante. Lo pinchó con el tenedor con furia.

–La sangre limpia o sucia de tus amigos _no_ es asunto de tu hermano –explicó Orion–, pero sí de tus padres. Te advertí hace tiempo que tuvieras cuidado con las compañías que frecuentas y no me hiciste caso. En estos tiempos turbulentos, la familia Black debe ser un bastión…

–La familia Black es un bastión de podredumbre –cortó Sirius en voz más alta de lo que había pretendido–. La familia Black _apesta_.

–¡Sirius! –exclamó su madre.

–¿Alguna vez os escucháis cuando habláis? "Sangre limpia", "sangre sucia", "compañías que frecuentas"… La única sangre sucia que veo es la que corre por las venas de esta familia podrida y endogámica. Todo en esta casa me da _arcadas_. –Sirius se había puesto en pie sin darse cuenta–. Sueño con el día que aplasten a Voldemort y a todas las cucarachas como vosotros. Me dais _asco_.

Vio venir el golpe, pero no tuvo tiempo de apartarse. Su padre usó la mano abierta la primera vez y el puño cerrado la segunda. No hubo una tercera; Walburga se levantó y se colocó entre ambos.

–¡Orion, no! –escuchó Sirius a través del fuerte pitido en los oídos–. Déjalo, por favor.

Sirius trató de levantarse, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas. Su madre lo agarró de un brazo y lo ayudó. Él la empujó, sacó la varita y apuntó a su padre.

– _¡Imped…!_

Pero Walburga también había sacado la suya y cortó su hechizo con un movimiento rápido. Sirius miró a su madre con los ojos llenos de puro odio.

–Me voy.

Le pareció ver tristeza en la expresión de la mujer, pero Walburga recuperó su frialdad enseguida.

–Será lo mejor.

Se miraron durante unos segundos más. Finalmente, Sirius dio media vuelta y salió de la estancia sin mirar atrás.

Cuando la puerta del número 12 de Grimmauld Place se cerró tras él, tomó una bocanada de aire frío y se sintió mejor. Notaba su mejilla húmeda e hinchada. Se limpió la sangre con la manga y bajó los escalones hasta llegar a la acera. Mientras caminaba bajo una lluvia fina, comprobó que solo llevaba encima la varita y cuatro o cinco monedas. Ni siquiera había cogido dinero muggle.

La revisora era nueva, pero Sirius no consiguió engañarla.

–Lo siento, el autobús noctámbulo no llega hasta el Valle de Godric –dijo–. Sólo opera dentro de Londres. Pero podemos llevarte hasta la estación Victoria, donde seguro que encuentras una central flu para ir allí.

Sirius aceptó. Las monedas que tenía no eran suficientes para el trayecto, pero el conductor le dijo a gritos a la mujer que era Nochebuena y que lo dejara en paz. Se sentó en una de las camas y el autobús salió disparado por las calles de Londres. Un anciano se despertó bruscamente, miró a Sirius y soltó:

–Merlín ha muerto, y nosotros somos sus asesinos.

Sirius suspiró y cerró los ojos para paliar el dolor de cabeza.

Pese a ser tan tarde, la estación Victoria estaba llena de muggles, muchos de los cuales lo miraron de arriba abajo sin disimular su desagrado. Sirius era consciente de que con su pelo mojado, sus botas sucias y su chaqueta de cuero parecía un drogadicto, y la herida de la cara no mejoraba las cosas, pero estaba demasiado enfadado y demasiado cansado como para que le importara.

Al fondo de la estación había una hilera de chimeneas gigantes, pero solo una funcionaba a esas horas. El joven se acercó al mago que leía una revista con la foto de una chica en bikini en la portada.

–No está mal –murmuró–. No está nada mal. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Sirius respiró hondo.

–Me he escapado de casa y no tengo dinero. Necesito llegar al Valle de Godric. Si me ayudas, te prometo que volveré y te pagaré lo que te debo.

El mago, un joven delgado con una gran nariz, se rió en su cara.

–¿De verdad pretendes que me crea eso?

–O puedo encantar esa revista para que las chicas se muevan.

El mago se puso serio.

–Hecho.

* * *

No llovía en el Valle de Godric, pero el frío traspasó las capas que llevaba y le hizo estremecerse. Sirius calculó que era tarde. El autobús Noctámbulo había estado parado una hora mientras su conductor intentaba reanimar a un escarabajo al que había atropellado sin querer y, en la central flu, el mago le había hecho encantar una pila entera de revistas muggles que guardaba en un rincón.

Abrió la verja, cruzó el jardín y se acercó a la puerta. Al otro lado no se oía ningún ruido y todas las ventanas estaban oscuras. Sirius se sentó en la entrada e introdujo las manos bajo la chaqueta para entrar en calor.

* * *

En la casa de los Potter vivía un gato atigrado que no tenía nombre. Nadie se había molestado en ponérselo, pero eso no significaba que no fuera el miembro más consentido de la familia. Euphemia Potter le acariciaba todas las mañanas detrás de las orejas y Fleamont Potter, que era quien lo había encontrado dentro de una alcantarilla cuando todavía era un cachorro, le compraba latas de salmón con gelatina que le hacían mover la cola de un lado para otro. Con James siempre había habido cierta competitividad, pero solía dejarle diariamente pájaros muertos en la cama para ganarse su afecto.

El gato fue el único habitante de la casa que sintió al humano al otro lado de la puerta. Tal vez fue el olor a polvos flu, o a cuero, o a tabaco, o tal vez simplemente fue su sexto sentido gatuno. Cuando Euphemia entró a la cocina a hacerse un café, encontró al felino acariciando la puerta con una pata mientras maullaba bajito. La mujer lo apartó delicadamente y abrió.

–¿Sirius?

El joven le sonrió brevemente. Sentado en el suelo, mojado y temblando de frío, con el pómulo amoratado y la ropa manchada de sangre, Sirius _sonrió_. Euphemia le ayudó a levantarse y lo metió en la casa. Después lo sentó en una silla.

–Siento… presentarme así, es que…

La mujer lo miró por encima de sus gafas.

–No me expliques nada todavía. Quítate _toda_ la ropa. Ya.

Sirius obedeció. Su reacción cuando alguien le decía lo que tenía que hacer siempre había sido rebelarse, pero en ese momento le resultó tan reconfortante que se echó a llorar. No fue repentino ni dramático, simplemente la herida de la cara comenzó a escocerle y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, como quien nota que le duele la cabeza o que ha crecido un palmo, y la madre de James dejó sobre la mesa la toalla con la que le estaba secando el pelo y lo abrazó, y entonces Sirius fue plenamente consciente de dónde estaba y lo que había pasado y sintió una presión en el pecho tan fuerte que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo varias veces para disiparla.

De pronto estaba envuelto en una manta y Euphemia se hallaba sentada frente a él.

–¿Por qué no llamaste al timbre? –le preguntó con severidad.

–Era muy tarde… o muy pronto.

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente? Podrías haber cogido una pulmonía. Toma.

Le dio una taza de chocolate caliente que Sirius no le había visto preparar. La sostuvo firmemente entre las manos mientras Euphemia le limpiaba la sangre de la cara con un trapo mojado.

–¿Fue tu padre? –Sirius asintió–. ¿Te has escapado?

–Sí.

La mujer suspiró. Empezó a aplicarle en la herida un ungüento espeso que olía a vinagre.

–¿Saben dónde estás? ¿Que estás bien?

–No lo sé… no creo que les importe.

–Sí les importa, Sirius. Les enviaré una lechuza.

–No –dijo con un tono de voz que lo asustó incluso a él, por lo que añadió más bajo–: Por favor.

Euphemia lo miró fijamente. Por fin, su expresión se suavizó.

–Está bien. Bébete el chocolate.

Sirius lo hizo. Una vez, en tercero, James y él se habían cruzado con un dementor. Ninguno de los dos había dejado de temblar hasta que la señora Rosmerta les había dado chocolate caliente. El que le había preparado Euphemia tuvo el mismo efecto en él.

–James está durmiendo. ¿Por qué no vas a descansar con él mientras te preparo la cama?

El gato atigrado se restregó contra su pierna cuando el chico se puso en pie, y lo siguió escaleras arriba. James dormía como Sirius lo había visto dormir siempre: bocabajo y con brazos y piernas estirados ocupando toda la cama. Él se sentó en un extremo y apoyó la taza ya mediada en la mesita. Se quedó mirando la esquina doblada de la alfombra en el suelo, hasta que James se movió y de las sábanas surgió su cara delgada bajo el pelo revuelto.

–¿Sirius? –farfulló, somnoliento y confuso–. ¿Qué…?

Sirius no contestó. Hundió la cabeza en las costillas de James igual que lo hacía cuando se convertía en perro y quería jugar, excepto que esta vez se quedó muy quieto y muy callado, tanto que su amigo entendió que aquello no era un juego.

El gato atigrado trepó de un salto hasta la cama, sorteó los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes dormidos y dejó un pájaro muerto sobre la almohada.

 _Marzo 2016._


End file.
